


Single, But Not Available

by Taekai (HeeKaiTae)



Series: SuperM Trip [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But is not a fluff either, Drunken Confessions, Getting Together, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned SuperM Ensemble, Mutual Pining, My first time writing something that doesn't have smut, Pining, So light angst we go, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeeKaiTae/pseuds/Taekai
Summary: A short fic that's based on SuperM's American television debut on The Ellen Show.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Series: SuperM Trip [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754719
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Single, But Not Available

**Author's Note:**

> This was created when a friend of mine discussed about the good old days and shared delulu stories. This is just our made-up stories, this may or may have not happened in real life.

"You did great!! Nice performance!!" The staffs most especially their big boss Lee Sooman applauded as soon as the members went back to the waiting room after thejr performance for The Ellen Show. It was their American television debut, as much as a dream come true for all of them.

"It was fun!!" Baekhyun cooed as he entered the room, while his members were hugged and congratulated by their producer.

Except for one - Lee Taemin who's all serious as he closely monitored the performance his manager recorded on his phone.

"Ah, the buttons of my shirt popped! Aigoo."

"Eh? What was that, Taem?" Baekhyun asked as Taemin talked, not sure on who Taemin was really talking to.

"The button of my shirt popped while we were performing. My chest got exposed. Haha. It's okay, we can't do anything about it anyway. Where are the other members?"

"Ah they already went to the van. You were so immersed in watching the performance, you didn't realize that they already left. Let's go, we have to go back to the villa so we could take some rest."

Kai, Taeyong, Ten, Lucas and Mark were all settled at their seats while they waited for Taemin and Baekhyun, still too high after the performance that they made that would surely make history. Jongin laughed at his brothers as they shared their worries before going to the stage and their relief after the guesting, and were all happy until Taemin and Baekhyun went in. The moment Taemin settled at the vacant seat instead of sitting with his brothers, they all looked at each other. Jongin knew right there and then that there's something wrong so when they arrived back at the villa, he confronted his best friend.

"Taem? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah. Why?"

"You don't look okay to me. Come on, tell me. I'll listen."

"It's nothing. It's just some technical issues that I can't fix since it already happened."

"Your face says that it's not just technical issues, Taem. I know you. I know you enough to know that it's not just about the performance. We're the same when it comes to our performances, we're both perfectionists but we always shake it off at the waiting room and we don't let it get into us on our way home. Go ahead, I'll listen."

"I was just really worried what our fans would think.. with Ellen's question."

"Ellen's question.. you mean when she asked us if we're single?"

"Um."

"Why would you get so worried about that?"

"Our fans don't like it when I talk about those kind of stuffs."

"But wouldn't it be good to inform them about it so they won't speculate anything nor jump onto conclusions?"

"It's fine for me but is it fine for you and for the rest of the guys? How about your partners?"

"Partners? Really? You're worried about that?"

"It'd surely make them feel bad.."

"It's fine, we're idols anyway. We'd always say that we're single even if we aren't, to protect the feelings of other people.."

"You confirmed two relationships before though.. since you got caught twice.." Taemin said softly, too soft for Jongin to hear.

"You're saying something?"

"I guess we should just be fine with it even if it'd hurt the feelings of the one you love. Yeah, right. Okay! I got it. Since you're all fine with it, even if it'd hurt your loved ones' feelings then fine. I won't say anything anymore."

"Taem, seriously? Where's this coming??"

"Maybe I'm just too tired and too pressured for this. I'll be okay, I'll just take a quick nap."

After a few hours, the members all woke up from their naps to go to Lee Sooman's villa by the beach. They ate lunch by the sea and talked about their activities and their stay in America before they went around the house to take photos, while Taemin just stayed at the balcony towards the beach, looking over the sand as it was washed away by the little waves.

"Do you want to swim?" Jongin surprised Taemin, he was too immersed in his thoughts to even realize that his best friend was already behind him.

"Eh?"

"Taem, you look like you'd jump down anytime. I know you love the sea a lot so it could happen."

"I bet your girlfriend already sent you messages about what you said on the show. She must've got hurt. Tsk."

"Taemin ah, were you asleep since January 1 to still be thinking that I have a girlfriend?"

"It's not like you broke up just because you got exposed though. I know you two are still seeing each other secretly."

"The last time we met, we ended everything. And it's not really a relationship. You know how it goes in our country: we go out on friendly, casual dates then we'd decide if we want to be in a relationship with someone on the 100th day. In our case, we only went out twice in less than a month. And you know what? When the news went out, we've actually thought of stopping, especially she's on a dating ban. Besides, I don't want to do it with someone that would only do it halfheartedly so I told her my sentiments. She agreed so we ended it all. If you're still don't get what I mean, then I should tell you that I'm single."

"Single my ass."

"I am! I am single and I'm always available when it comes to you."

"Huh?"

"Taem, I know. I know it all. I was just acting innocent. I know you love me, I was just waiting for you to have the courage to tell me about it."

"Nonsense."

"Nonsense? Really? Is this also what you call nonsense?" Jongin got his phone and played a video of Taemin all drunk, half awake and smiling as he called Jongin's name.

_"Jongin.. in.. nini. I love you!! You should stop going around.. they're just trouble! I'd be a great choice, I swear!! Ah my head hurts.. Jonginnnnn.. please look at me.."_

"I was surprised when I watched it since I've never expected that you love me too, when you have been my love even before I had been in a relationship. Screw them, it'd be better if I'd be with you."

"Geez Jongin. You must be drunk because of the champagne."

"Champagne? I didn't drink though. Baekhyun hyung and I shouldn't drink because we'll have our flight back to Korea tonight."

"Oh yeah, you got concert schedules in a few days."

"Taemin ah, I love you! And I want to try being with you. I want to try how it feels to date a friend I've known all my life without people knowing about it, without looking suspicious and without sneaking out. I know you love me too so why don't we try it?"

"Cut the acting out, Kim Jongin. I'm not as gullible as you think."

"I'm not acting. I may be an actor but this is something that shouldn't be taken lightly. I'm telling you my real feelings, best friend. And I'm willing to take the risk even if our friendship is at stake."

"You must really be out of your mind, Jongin." Jongin grabbed Taemin's face and planted a soft kiss onto Taemin's lips, and it made Taemin's eyes widen.

"I really love you, Taem. And I know you love me too so let's try. Please? Let's try to go out like lovers. Give me 100 days to spend with you. If you really don't like it then we could just settle as best friends. I don't want to waste time and date other people again when I know to whom my heart beats for. Please?"

"I'm.. Are you sure, Jongin?"

"Yes! I've waited for so long for this! Please?"

"Okay.."

"Okay as in?"

"Yeah. Let's try then. Let's see what would happen on the 100th day."

"Wait. But our first day should start in a week since I'd be leaving tonight, I'd sleep for one day and I'll be going overseas for my concert schedule. Let's start our first day when I come back to Korea."

"But why?? No, today should be our first day since you asked me today and I agreed to start dating you today."

"Aw. Fine, if that's what you want then let's start dating today." Silence followed but it wasn't uncomfortable silence. It was silence that was filled with sincere smiles and happy hearts since they've finally have the courage to tell each other their feelings. They don't know what to say to each other though, so Jongin initiated a hug.

"Can I have a hug?"

"Okay. Best friend hug!!" Taemin hugged him with a rub on his back and immediately let go, since his heart was beating so fast.

"Why best friend hug? You should give me boyfriend hug!"

"Ya you'd only be an official boyfriend after 100 days!"

"I know but I should get a boyfriend hug in advance. I'd be leaving tonight and I'd surely miss you."

"Fine. Boyfriend hug." Taemin was the one who initiated the hug and wrapped his arms onto Jongin's torso in a very warm embrace, his head by his neck while Jongin planted a kiss on Taemin's forehead.

"I love you, Taem."

"I love you too, Nini."

The flight back to Korea was spent sleeping for Baekhyun and Jongin even if all they'd do when they arrive is to sleep again, and to get ready for another flight for their concert schedule. When Baekhyun woke up, he was surprised to see Jongin already awake and was all smiles as he looked over his phone.

"Jongin, what's up? I never thought you'd wake up earlier than me.."

"Huh? Ah. I was just looking at a photo of Raeonnie sleeping. My older sister sent it to me to relieve stress."

"Ah. I see. Oh? I got a message from Taemin."

"Eh? What did he say?"

" _'Hyung, is Jonginnie awake? Can you take him to KFC before you part ways? He should eat before he goes to sleep again. I know he's hungry and he won't eat if you just told him to.'_ Ya.. you two are too obvious. What was that?? Am I a babysitter of Taemin's boyfriend?"

"Hyung, shut up! Someone might hear you."

"You.. for real??"

"Yes."

"Fucking finally!! Congratulations, Jongin ah. So that's the reason why you woke up early. And I bet it's not Raeon's photos.."

"Just some photos of him with little messsages before he slept.."

"Aish. You two are cute. Finally! Single, huh? Your fans would feel betrayed. Tss."

"Well it's the truth! I'm single, just not available."


End file.
